The Society
by SwordMagess13
Summary: AU. In a world where the only evil is being different, everyone is 'happy' and the Superior made the world a partial utopia. No one lives outside of the Superior's towns. But the truth cannot be hidden forever. Rated for language and later content. R&R!
1. Albino

The Society

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Yu-Gi-Oh! And the basic outline of this fanfic comes from Lois Lowry's book, The Giver.

Summary: AU. In a world where the only evil is being different, everyone is 'happy' and the Superior made the world a partial utopia. No one lives outside of the Superior's towns. To do so would be pure blasphemy. But things change. The truth cannot be hidden forever.

A/N: I was reading The Giver the other night, and I got inspired to write a fanfiction for YGO. This will hopefully be good… The Yamis don't come in until later. Sorry. Also, there are some minor spoilers for The Giver.

Chapter One: Albino

A boy sat on the wall, holding a deck of Duel Monster cards. He laughed quietly and stared off into the dull beauty of the sunset.

Finally, when the darkness had fallen, the boy walked back to his house, at the other end of the town. He blinked and stared hard at the ground, seeing a flash of light. Then, the boy saw it again, to his left. He followed the light, this glamorous light, primary destination long forgotten.

He concentrated on the bright light and it flickered… But it stayed. The boy reached out and touched it, but it disappeared.

Suddenly, all of his conscience returned, his reasonable mind easily taking control.

Glancing around, he saw light and darkness, all swilled together as one entity.

Trotting to the relative location of where he had seen the light, he swallowed nervously. Something was wrong.

The boy heard voices conversing near where he sat. Curious, the boy walked over and tip-toed to see what was going on.

"Shut up, Kaze! Someone might hear!" the first silhouetted figure hissed irritably.

"…" The other did not reply for the longest time. At last, he murmured, "Why did they 'release' this child? There was nothing wrong with him."

The first figure, a lady, sighed. She shook her head and said, "Albino… They didn't want so many 'blond' children running through this town…" Picking up her shovel, she sighed again. "His name was something like B--" The figure turned. "What the hell…?"

"Someone listening?" The man shook his head in annoyance, like one might to a fly.

"er…A kid…"

The boy sucked in a nervous breath and stayed completely still.

"Kid, you can come out."

The boy closed his eyes and said, "What are you going to do to me?" His voice was reduced to a timid whisper.

A scornful laugh…

"I won't do anything to you. You shouldn't be out here this late at night."

"… Night?"

The lady appeared to be taken aback. "I meant, this late… What are you doing out here, kid?"

"We were playing hide-and-go-seek and they couldn't find me so they got mad and left. I was heading home when I saw a light. And I followed it. Why are you here?" The boy's voice was now firmer and more defiant.

The two chuckled to themselves and the man responded, "We were freeing a 'released' vic--I mean human."

"You're part of the Superior?" he was once again fearful.

"Hmph… Come along now, kid. What's your name?" she blatantly ignored his questioning and motioned him to follow.

The boy took one last glance at the ground and saw something… A lock of white hair was caught in the ground.

She finally glared at him and said, "What's your name?"

He bit his lip. "You won't hurt me, right?"

The lady nodded deliberately.

"I'm Motou Yugi…"

"My friend is going to report back to HQ now. I'll take you home."

Yugi nodded and blinked solemnly.

She waved the man off, and he went back through the forest.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Alright… Shoot."

"Huh?"

"Go on then. What's your question?"

"Why was there a bunch of bright hair on the ground?"

She stopped suddenly and said, "You're lying." Her voice was disbelieving.

"No, I'm not. I saw hair on the ground!" he protested indignantly.

"Iie! You have to be lying!" She turned quickly and dashed to the place they had met.

Finally, she asked, "Where was it?" her voice seemed gaunt and hollow.

He pointed to the ground. The black-and-white landscape seemed to be placidly blissful.

The lady swore violently and mumbled, "You don't see it?" She touched the ground, feeling a warm liquid on her fingers.

"What?"

"Nothing…" She wiped her eyes of…what, tears?

"Let's get you home." The lady walked back to the town's boundaries, glancing back one last time at the ground.

A/N: Review, please! I want at least one positive review. Oh yeah, and should I make this yaoi or not yaoi or just no romance?


	2. Leukemia

The Society

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Yu-Gi-Oh! And the basic outline of this fanfic comes from Lois Lowry's book, The Giver.

Summary: AU. In a world where the only evil is being different, everyone is 'happy' and the Superior made the world a partial utopia. No one lives outside of the Superior's towns. To do so would be pure blasphemy. But things change. The truth cannot be hidden forever.

A/N: I was reading The Giver the other night, and I got inspired to write a fanfiction for YGO. This will hopefully be good… The Yamis don't come in until later. Sorry. Also, there are some minor spoilers for The Giver. AND I'm still debating on whether to make this yaoi or not. Hmm… I don't think I even spelled that right… Oh well.

2 A/N: Everyone is in Junior High, around eighth grade.

****

Arksandre: In the actual book, The Giver, the people cannot see color or hear music out of numerous other things. And don't worry, Kaiba will be there soon… Probably in like two or three chappies if I can put him in play easily enough…

Chapter Two: Leukemia

~~~

__

Death is granted, only for precious few when they wish it.

~~~

"And I'm sorry for your inconvenience, ma'am," the cool, calm voice of the lady murmured calmly as the boy at her side tugged at her jacket.

The lady nodded, afraid of this figure. She reached out and snatched Yugi from the lady's side.

"Thank you for your kindness, lady. Pray tell, what is your name? Who are you?"

The dark-haired lady smiled to herself and replied, distantly, "I'm known as Deriru An'ya Arukane. I work for the Superior, or I did last time I checked." Here, she paused.

Finally, she continued, "I sense a great power in this boy of yours. I will be back to check on him in a while." She saluted and walked into the darkness of this new concept, night.

"Yugi, are you alright?" The protective mother reached down and hugged him.

"Momma, I'm fine!" he protested as his mother picked him up.

She dumped him on his bed, in his immaculate room. And as his mother left, Yugi Motou stared despondently out of the window, fingering his deck. The events of the evening made him feel nauseous.

'That lady… She was nice to me… But I wonder what she was doing…' Suddenly, he started. It was morning.

'Wow! I must have dozed off sometime…' Yugi thought mistily, as he rose from his bed.

After getting dressed in his normal school clothing, he peered out the window again. Nothing had moved since the night before, no wind blowing, no nothing.

The tri-color haired boy stood and walked rather stiffly down to breakfast.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Momma…" he mumbled tiredly.

"No school for you today, Yugi," his mother replied, setting a plate of pancakes in front of him.

"Hmm…?" he drenched his pancakes in syrup.

"You have an appointment with a doctor today. The school has agreed to let you out for today and only today. Hurry along now," she said briskly.

After stuffing his mouth full of food, he ran upstairs. His 'sister', not biological, would be awakening in any moment and she hated the poor boy with a passion.

Yugi listened as his mother and sister argued yet again over some little thing, like clothes and make-up, until finally, the door slammed shut.

She called up to him, "Are you ready yet, Yugi?"

"Hai, Momma!" he replied, climbing down the stairs again.

They went outside and walked into the dim brightness of dawn. He scampered ahead and laughed along with the other children,, who were now preparing for school if they hadn't already left.

"Little Yugi, be careful… These doctors may be up to something," her tone was joking.

"Yes ma'am!" he mock-saluted in the same tone. This was the game they had always played. The game in which he went to the doctors, they tried to do something bad to him, and his momma saved him.

"We're here." They entered.

The sitting room was filled with the elderly and the very young. He was the only one in Junior High.

A nurse with a kind and compassionate disposition called into the loud room, "Motou Yugi?"

He and his mother followed this nurse.

Finally, they arrived in a large room, with little brightness. She motioned for Yugi to lay down on the bed. Momma followed the nurse out of the building after looking sadly at 'her' boy.

The nurse called quietly, "I am Nurse Emiri. We have to take your x-ray. Just sit back on the bed and relax. It'll all be over in no time." Her voice reverberated in the dimly lit room, even though she herself was not present.

Yugi blinked and closed his eyes. There was a whirring of gears and movement of machinery. His mother and the nurse called out to him again.

"Get up, Yugi!"

He tried, but his limbs felt heavy. "Momma… I'm tired…" he slurred wearily.

The boy felt someone pick him up, but he was too tired to think.

Faintly, he made out Nurse Emiri and Momma talking.

"He has a terminal cancer… Leukemia… It would be better if we just released him."

"Demo… Alright… I don't really agree, but if he'll be out of his suffering…"

"Yes."

The nurse whispered something to his mother. Yugi didn't even bother to try to make it out anymore. He was just too sleepy.

"Yugi? Little Yugi?" Momma called to him.

"Hai…?" he slurred.

"You're going to a better place now…" she said, slowly. "They're releasing you…"

"Are you coming?"

"I have to stay here… But if you wait for me, I'll come in a little while."

"Hai, Momma… I'll wait."

Emiri pulled a hypodermic needle and injected into his arm.

"They're going to put him somewhere better now, Rachiru." The nurse whispered comforting words as Yugi was put on the ground. "You can even apply for a new little boy!"

Momma nodded and walked away, weeping to herself.

A/N: Ooh… Cliffies! I love those things… Please review! Please! Remember, the more reviews, the happier the author, the more updates!


	3. The Society

The Society

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Yu-Gi-Oh! And the basic outline of this fanfic comes from Lois Lowry's book, The Giver.

Summary: AU. In a world where the only evil is being different, everyone is 'happy' and the Superior made the world a partial utopia. No one lives outside of the Superior's towns. To do so would be pure blasphemy. But things change. The truth cannot be hidden forever.

A/N: I was reading The Giver the other night, and I got inspired to write a fanfiction for YGO. This will hopefully be good… The Yamis and the other characters don't come in until later. Sorry. Also, there are some minor spoilers for The Giver. I'll try to make this so you can actually read this story without reading The Giver first to understand…

Another note: I'm leaving Marik and his Yami out of this story and probably Isis as well. I don't know their characters well enough to write about them. Gomen ne.

Note: I think I'm not going to have pairings in this story… I can't write romance so… Oh well… I'll probably have like a companion or something with romance, or attempted romance…

Reviews… Thanks to everyone who reviewed! WEE!

****

Random Rockstar: I really wouldn't like to live in a 'perfect' society either. Thanks for the review!

****

Meruru-chan: I'll try to keep everyone in character, but I'm not promising that I'll succeed.

****

Meryaptemun: Ok… I've decided that there'll probably be very little romance, if any at all. Thanks for the advice!

****

Iniora Nackatori: The whole 'releasing' thing is when they kill the people who are defective or too old… Don't worry, Yugi isn't dead yet! I'll think of some creative way to save him…

****

Dream Shadow: *blush* YAY! You seriously think my story's cool? YAY!

****

Cat: I really liked the Giver too. Sorry if I like screw anything up… 

Chapter Three: The Society

~~~

__

Life is precious, so live hard, play hard, work hard, and die hard.

~~~

Yugi moaned in pain. His whole body felt like it was on fire. Around him, he heard voices… Voices talking… Voices yelling… And it hurt so much.

The boy tried to rise, but the pain was so intense, it knocked him down. He laid there, on the soft pallet.

"O genki desu ka?" the soft voice of another boy inquired, worriedly after a couple moments.

"Mmm… Hai…" He tried to turn his head to the direction the soft voice was coming from but to no avail. He burned all over. Everything ached.

There was a soft rustle of cloth as the other boy moved until he was sitting right next to Yugi.

"Ohayou! I'm Ryou…"

"I'm Yugi… Nice to meet you…" he mumbled quietly, trying once again to sit up.

Finally, Yugi asked, "W-where are we?"

The albino looked thoughtful. He blinked his brown eyes while pondering before finally responding, "This is the place where all of the 'released' go."

"R-released?" he mumbled wearily.

"Everyone the Superior ordered to be released," the second boy replied, matter-of-factly. "There's supposed to be another boy coming through today, but he won't be here for a while. Are you okay?"

"H-hai…" he shivered. Everything still hurt, but it was unbearably cold now.

"What's the matter, Yugi?"

"I-i'm c-cold…" he stuttered, shivering.

"Here." Ryou gave the smaller boy his blanket.

"You keep it…" he stuttered, pushing it away.

"Keep it, Yugi. I don't need it and we're not like a pity case here. I'll get another blanket in a little while but you use this one."

The smaller boy nodded wearily, slipping away into a dreamless sleep once more.

The fair-haired boy rose and stretched, muscles protesting from over-exertion of the night before. The tests they, 'they' being the adults, had run on him. They consisted of simple things, like walking a certain length or jumping as high as he could, to complicated things, like levitating apples over his head or bending a spoon with the use of only mind power.

"Ryou?" the inquiring voice of a lady called.

"An'ya-sama?" he responded with a question of his own.

"Not funny. Come now. You have to go get food for yourself and the new boy, Yugi."

"Hai."

"And I trust you will show him the ropes of the Society?"

"Hai," he replied again. Then he continued, "But what about the new boy tomorrow?"

A smile quirked at her lips as the lady cocked her head and asked, "How do you know about that?" as they maneuvered the halls, passing doors and signs.

"A little puppy told me," Ryou said, innocently.

"Yes, and this little 'puppy' would be known as Jou, correct?"

He blushed and said, "Hai."

The dark-haired lady snorted and smirked quite unlike herself. They stood in line for the lunch.

"Well, the 'puppy' will have a charge of his own by this time tomorrow."

A/N: YAY! It's over! This chapter, I mean. Hmm… I think Kaiba will be in the next chapter… Yes, that would be quite fitting… *evil maniac laughter* MWAHAHAHA! Ahem… Excuse me… Please review! Huzzah! (More positive reviews= happy author= more GOOD updates) YAY!


	4. On Death and Dying

The Society

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Yu-Gi-Oh! And the basic outline of this fanfic comes from Lois Lowry's book, The Giver.

Summary: AU. In a world where the only evil is being different, everyone is 'happy' and the Superior made the world a partial utopia. No one lives outside of the Superior's towns. To do so would be pure blasphemy. But things change. The truth cannot be hidden forever.

A/N: I was reading The Giver the other night, and I got inspired to write a fanfiction for YGO. This will hopefully be good… The Yamis and the other characters don't come in until later. Sorry. Also, there are some minor spoilers for The Giver. I'll try to make this so you can actually read this story without reading The Giver first to understand…

Another note: I'm leaving Marik and his Yami out of this story and probably Isis as well. I don't know their characters well enough to write about them. Gomen ne.

Kaiba's turning up in a couple chapters… Sorry… But I needed to get Anzu out of the way first… 

Note: I'm going to have very mild romance… Maybe not even that… It depends on how I feel when I'm writing this…

Reviews…

****

Saro: Hmm… If you watched the anime or looked up any pics at all, you would find that Ryou has very fine 'whitish' or platinum blonde hair. I prefer to call him an albino to a blonde anywho. And his eyes are green/brown… Clear things up? AND about your earlier comment, I could have killed off Yuugi and used Ryou instead of him and Malik instead of Ryou but I didn't feel like it…

****

Revana Draconis: YAY! You really liked my story? YAY!

****

Random Rockstar: WEE! You really think I'm that great of an author? Aww… I'm sorry that you got blocked… 

Chapter Four: On Death and Dying

~~~

__

If you want to die with that fervor, why not kill yourself?

****

Because I'm too cowardly.

~~~

"Jou!" the albino called, running down the hall. "Jou!" He ran into the room at the end of the corridor.

"Jou!" he yelled again, annoyed. Ryou sighed and walked calmly back to his own room, to check on Yugi. He peeked in, after opening the door precariously, wincing at the squeak of the hinges.

The newer boy was still curled up, sleeping, though he would no doubt demand an explanation once he woke.

The albino stretched and rose from the chair, slipping out the door again.

"Jou!" he shouted down the hallways yet again. His voice echoed slightly in the empty, tiled halls.

Suddenly, the other boy walked through the hall. "Ohayou, Ryou!" he shouted, good-naturedly.

The addressed sighed and walked over to his friend. He rolled his brown eyes and said, "An'ya said that the new kid was delayed but is indefinitely coming tomorrow. And she said that you would be showing him around and such. She'll call for you tomorrow morning, around nine."

"Arigatou, Ryou." Jou shook his head and shrugged. "I guess it won't really be a bad thing unless my new friend turns out to be a total asshole… But that's not really likely to happen."

They both laughed.

"When's lunch?"

~~~

The mangled form of an old, distorted body lay in a rivulet, blood and gore trickling from, poisoning the stream. The figures of two boys were seen, silhouetted by the darkness.

They stooped to drink. Neither talked much, but were rather complacent in their amiable silence.

A calm, sullen voice of a girl interrupted their silence. "You guys are here already? Damn. You said you wouldn't be here until tomorrow!"

"Hmm… Can it, Mai. Last time I checked, you were quite eager for us to be put in detainment," the silvery-white haired boy said, sarcastically.

She shrugged and motioned them to follow while saying, "You can't blame me for having totally hated boys. That was three years back, Bakura."

A couple sticks broke under the weight of their feet. "So you don't despise us any more?" the other boy inquired.

"Not exactly… Maybe a little, but not as much as before. I was naïve as a girl, growing up surrounded by men. What was I to do?" the blond asked, slightly exasperated.

"No idea."

Mai rolled her eyes before continuing, "Seto's joining up with us at the thirteenth. Close enough for you two?"

"Hmm…Two bases away?"

"No, we just passed the twelfth, where I was stationed. One more."

"Hai…"

The three acquaintances walked in silence.

~~~

"Jou!"

"Wha--? Damn…" The boy got up. He was wearing a t-shirt and boxers. He groaned and yelled, "Wait a moment, An'ya!"

"Sure."

He hurriedly walked to the bathroom and took a freezing shower, to wake himself up. Finally, he changed into more suitable clothing, the standard pair of slacks and a green shirt.

Jou put on his shoes and opened the door.

"Wow. Record time, five minutes. Come on. The Elders found a kid for you to help." The lady motioned him to follow.

"What's he like?" the blonde finally asked.

"Well, that's the thing. The new kid isn't a 'he'. Meet Anzu," An'ya replied, as they entered her office.

A/N: YAY! I'm sorry it took a while to update… I really was having a hard time thinking straight. It's only… Never mind. It's not late! WEE! Please review! I know this is a horrid place to cut off right now, but I can't find any other suitable stopping point. Remember, reviews make me happy!


End file.
